lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter '10
What was this week about? WELL IT ALL STARTED OFF WITH A CERTAIN SPAM SATURDAY AND EVERYTHING JUST WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE. The Houses Gryffindor The number of shenanigans this house got into are too many to name. While being loaded with such hardasses like Ludwig Beilschmidt, his cousin Otto and even the frightening Elizaveta, the pranksters (Alfred, Søren and the Irish twins) far outnumbered them. Losing about 250 points on the first night alone, Gryffindor's losing streak continued to the end of the week when a certain Dane decided to blow up the dungeons. The final point tally for Gryffindor was -5000, a Hogwarts record. Head Of House: '''Atthis Petallides '''Prefects: Otto Sieglinde and Elizaveta Hédervary Students: *Rhema Lee Tomkins (3rd Year) *Peter Kirkland (4th Year) *Feliks Łukasiewicz (4th Year) *Romano Vargas (4th Year) *Vash Zwingli (4th Year) *Ludwig Beilschmidt (5th Year) *Alfred F. Jones (5th Year) *Elizaveta Hédervary (6th Year) *Søren Nielsen (6th Year) *Conner Kirkland-O'Connor (6th Year) *Eireann Kirkland-O'Connor (6th Year) *Alicia Van Peeters (6th Year) *Otto Sieglinde (6th Year) Slytherin Most of the students were perfectly cunning and sly as the house demanded of them. While some were much more mild mannered than the others (Tino) the rest of them were just as underhanded and sneaky as you expected them to be. And it was brilliant. With pyromaniac, a bitter Brit, a love-struck righthand to the Russian sixth year, while this house may have been "quiet" it definitely had a hand in many of the events around the castle. And the common room turned pink at one point. (And all the skirts turned into pants) Head of House: Sadiq Adnan Prefects: Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginsky Students: *Mei-Li Lin (4th Year) *Wang Zhi (4th Year) *Raivis Galante (4th Year) *Tino Väinämöinen (4th Year) *Natalia Arlovskaya (5th Year) *Arthur Kirkland (5th Year) *Ivan Braginsky (6th Year) Hufflepuff This house absolute dominated at Quidditch (see below) having a fantastic run with it's keeper and chaser team. Rather good at finding things keeping out of the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalries but still managing to somehow get some of the Gryffindor crimes pinned on them. Besides that, everyone in the house tends to be quite pleasant and helpful and also boast the school's Head Boy/Girl, John Key. And they have RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINBOWS (even if the authorities didn't find the culprit, the students seemed to know). Head of House: Johanna Kingsly Prefects: '''Willem Nikolaas Van Peeters '''Students: *Heike Van Peeters (1st Year) *Loto I. Wallace (1st Year) *Ion Sollomovici (2nd Year) *Gupta Hassan (4th Year) *Garcia Kyriakos (4th Year) *Feliciano Vargas (4th Year) *Lili Zwingli (4th Year) *Toris Larinaitis (5th Year) *Nguyen Lai Kim (5th Year) *Berwald Oxenstierna (5th Year) *Rajiv Kumar (6th Year) *Willem Nikolaas Van Peeters (6th Year) *Iorangi John Paul Key (7th Year) Ravenclaw Probably the "nicest" of all the houses, Ravenclaw definitely kept its nose out of the affairs of the other houses, mostly keeping to themselves but competing fiercely in the Quidditch matches. A lot of smart kids (that tended to be a bit stuck up) they also help Hogwart's "Cutest Couple" Emi and Jared as well as the oldest of the Wang family, Yao. Head of House: Nafretiri Hassan Prefects: Wang Yao, Eduard von Bock and Jared Montour Students *Dewi Ainsworth-Kirkland (5th Year) *Emiliana Guadalupe de León (5th Year) *Eduard Von Bock (5th Year) *Muunokhoi Borjigin (6th Year) *Sindre Myhre (6th Year) *Wang Yao (6th Year) *Jared Montour (7th Year) The Staff Player Characters *'Rory Kirkland-Stewart:' Headmistress Cureently MIA after having a mental breakdown *'Grace D'Isney:' Transfiguration (Deputy Headmistress) *'Nafretiri:' Ancient Runes (Head of Ravenclaw) *'Sadiq Adnan:' Defense Against the Dark Arts (Head of Slytherin) *'Atthis Petallides:' Divination (Head of Gryffindor) *'Roderich Edelstein: '''Muggle Studies *'Johanna Kingsly:' Charms (Head of Hufflepuff) *'Francis Bonnefoy (la-grand-vie playing as rentafrance): Potions Non-Player Characters *'''Im Yong Soo: Arithmancy *'Heracles Karpusi: '''Astronomy *'Olivier Mani:' Care of Magical Creatures *'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:' Flying/Quidditch Ref *'Ukraine:' Herbology *'Grandpa Rome: '''History of Magic Quidditch The Teams Gryffindor *Captain/Seeker - Alfred F. Jones *Chaser #1 - Vash Zwingli *Chaser #2 - Peter Kirkland *Chaser #3 - Elizaveta Hédervary *Beater #1 - Alicia Van Peeters *Beater #2 - Conner Kirkland-O'Connor *Keeper - Ludwig Beilschmidt Slytherin *Captain/Beater #1 - Natalia Arlovskaya *Seeker - Ivan Braginsky *Chaser #1 - Arthur Kirkland *Chaser #2 - Wang Zhi *Chaser#3 - Mei-Li Lin *Beater #2 - Tino Väinämöinen *Keeper - Raivis Galante Hufflepuff *Captain/Keeper - Willem Nikolaas Van Peeters *Chaser #1 - Lili Zwingli *Chaser #2 - Ion Sollomovici *Beater #1 - Nguyen Lai Kim *Beater #2 - Berwald Oxenstierna *Seeker - Lili Zwingli Ravenclaw *Captain/Beater #1 - Emiliana Guadalupe de León *Chaser #1 - Muunokhoi Borjigin *Keeper - Sindre Myhre The Matches Match #1: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Results: Gryffindor wins 220 to 150 Commentary here Match #2: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Results: Slytherin wins 290 to 160 Commentary here Match #3: Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Results: Hufflepuff wins 300 to 10 Commentary here Final Match: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Results: Slytherin wins 230 to 30 Commentary here Outcome #Slytherin #Gryffindor #Hufflepuff #Ravenclaw Memorable Events The Gryffindor Party The Slytherin Common Room Raivis' Love Potion Professor Bonnefoy's Meddlings Potion of Amiableness Harassment of a Certain Brit Søren's Grand Finale Category:Events